


Your Choice

by CleverCatchphrase



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Prose Poem, poem, prose, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverCatchphrase/pseuds/CleverCatchphrase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>The paths are many, the choices are too,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Reset the timeline,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>it's all up to <b>you.</b></i>
</p></blockquote>





	Your Choice

Descended from high,  
Angel or demon?  
An innocent child, or corrupted heathen?  
Destroyer of many, or savior of all?  
Will they help Underground rise, or see to its fall?  
Are they the blessing, or are they the curse?  
Are they human or monster?  
_or something far worse?_

**Author's Note:**

> _The paths are many, the choices are too,_   
>  _Reset the timeline,_   
>  _it's all up to **you.**_


End file.
